The Avengers: The Next Generation
by blackrazorhawk
Summary: Meet Deneira "Denny" Thorson, the seemingly powerless daughter of a Thor. She doesn't see herself as exactly "special" but, she is so wrong about that. This is her attempt at navigating life with her super-powered, odd group of friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers: The Next Generation  
Chapter 1: Greetings From a New York Apartment.

"Hello?" I yelled down the hallway of the apartment like usual. However, as usual nobody was home.

Most people love spring break from school, going on vacation and hanging with friends; what could be better? Personally, school, with my friends where I belong. I hate being alone. My dad's usually out either training my siblings, the mighty elementals, or in Asgard as the mighty son of Odin. Whatever though.

I'm used to being alone in my own family. I have no powers thus no attention as far as anyone in my family can tell I'm just mortal. The only way to get attention in my family is by battling for strength, valor, and most importantly honor. If you ask me it's all bull shit.

I just sit on the red velvet sofa and lay my feet on the translucent glass coffee table, and gaze out the window. In the Manhattan skyline the Avengers tower shines like a beacon of hope. It houses the mighty Avengers who save the world. These days it even has facilities to train the next generation of superheroes A.K.A. the children of the Avengers and some other heroes. My siblings are probably there along with Anthony Stark Jr., brother to my best friend, Ariana.

We both agree on one thing, Manhattan sucks. It's way to crowded and causes too much pollution. If you ask me it's literally a breeding ground for crime. People are packed together and there's no room to run jump and be free.

For this reason I really miss the desert of New Mexico where the boarding school we go to is. It's amazing how bustling New York City is when New Mexico is out there, so quiet, secluded and serene.

After my gaze at Avengers tower my vision flipped to Stark Tower, a beacon of good clean ARC Energy. I think it's great and all, but how can someone stand to be that high up? It's ironic a bit, daughter of the thunder god, afraid of heights. It doesn't matter though, I'm going to either grow up to be some sort of business woman, a volunteer medical nurse, something honorable and honest, from the sidelines. I'll never have to jet up that high in the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier, I'll never be able to fly up there with the superheroes or work up in the top of a Manhattan skyscraper. I'm okay with that thought, I don't have any powers, I'm not a leader or a solider, I'm not a genius, just an ordinary "mortal" girl and I've accepted that.

Whatever. I decide to turn on the TV, picking up the remote in my left hand. The news is on there another story about super heroes and how the mighty Avengers saved New York. Of course. Wow! Oh my gosh! The Avengers I'm like such a huge fan. They are like totes amazing. I mean, have you seen Captain America, he is like so hot? It is so sexy how Dr. Banner "hulks out" and turns into a green angry rage monster. Please note the sarcasm in that.

First of all it's kind of weird to fangirl over you negligent father and his team. Yeah, my dad: thunder god, Thor, doesn't care about me. Basically, long story short I was conceived out of a one night stand with my absentee mother. I don't have any powers and I have inherited absolutely mystical Asgardian ability or any magical or extraordinary ability in all the nine realms.

Despite that I still have extraordinary friends like Briana or Bree (as mostly everyone calls her) Banner. She's the only person ever to be born a hulk though she does have a human side. Any guesses as to who her father is?

Well I have a shit ton of other friends back at S.M.A.S.H Academy who are super and have powers/abilities of their own, but I'll get back to that later.

Anyways I decide to flip through the channels and catch up on old episodes of _Degrassi. _The one where Cam commits suicide is on, its so sad.

After about two hours of mindlessly watching TV, the doorbell to my apartment ring in a low note that sounds like its coming out of a rams horn. Obviously it was my father's choice; apparently on Asgard it is traditional to blow the horn when important guest are coming. Honestly to me its a way of embarrassment to teenagers.

As I get up to open the door, my phone rings, a normal teenage ring tone, a chime high pitched. On caller ID I see it's Ariana. I feel bad about hitting ignore, but I really need to get the door.

I walk over to the gold plated door I take a deep breath, it was probably someone her for my dad so I mentally prepare a list of excuses as to why he's not her on a Sunday. As I turn the handle and open it I hear a giggling voice, "It's rude hit ignore when people call."

A pair of gray eyes stared at me, playfulness within them. "ARIANA STARK!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her. Anyone who saw us could have easily thought we hadn't seen each other in months, but it had only been 2 weeks.

* * *

**I know it's an extremely short chapter and I'm really sorry about that. It's just to give a brief intro to the narrator, Deneira (Denny) Thorson. Idk the Avengers pairing so put request in the reviews. MORE REVIEWS=LONGER CHAPTERS=MORE UPDATES=FASTER UPDATES. **

**Also if anyone wants to design a cover or be a beta reader or co-writer, PM ME!**


	2. Co writer

Hey people! I'm looking for a co-writer. If anyone is interested PM me or leave it in the reviews. I need someone who is committed to writing. I'll post chapter 2 once I find a co-writer.

Thanks, BlackRazorHawk


End file.
